Jaque-Mate a la reina negra
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Todos recordamos la batalla de Molly y Bellatrix vista desde los ojos de Harry, pero ¿Como vivieron éstas dos combatientes su pelea? Este fic participa en el Reto Conmemorativo de la Batalla de Hogwarts "Dos visiones del 2 de Mayo de 1.998" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


✴ _ **Este fic participa en el Reto Conmemorativo de la Batalla de Hogwarts "Dos visiones del 2 de Mayo de 1.998" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". ✴**_

 **[Jaque mate a la Reina negra]**

 _ **Un ( y mi primer) FanFiction de Harry Potter**_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la trama general pertenecen a **J.** y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo tomo esos elementos un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé y espero les guste.

—

¡ **Legilimens Bellatrix!**

¡Hoy, el señor tenebroso se alzará! Y yo seré recompensada, como la fiel servidora que he sido durante años...

— **: ¿¡Donde esta su amiguito!? Hay que invitarlo a jugar este jueguito, no es cierto ¡pelirroja!-** le grito lanzando una maldición asesina a la cabeza de la gordita.

— **: ¡Mi hija no, mala bruja!-** alguien grita a mis espaldas. ¿¡Por que no das la cara, valiente retador-a!? Es la sangre sucia Weasley-vieja cara de tigre disecado. Bien, si ésta cree poder conmigo, ¡diviertamonos un rato! Dejo escapar la risa... Esto será divertido.

Ella empieza el duelo, hace girar la varita con una habilidad impresionante, nada digna de una ama de pocilga donde vive. Sus fuerzas son mayores de lo que pensé, pero ésta vieja no me va a arrebatar lo que he construido con el Señor tenebroso, yo seré su reina cuando ésta querrá esté ganada. Yo su reina, y el mi rey.

— **: ¡Quietos! ¡Apartense! ¡Es mía!-** asegura. ¿¡De verdad cree que puede vencerme!?

— **: ¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado? -** le grito. Sus hechizos son potentes y difíciles de interceptar, mi frenético comportamiento que siempre se ha considerado locura. ¿¡Cuando aprenderán que la locura es solo una extrema agudeza!? ¿¡Cuando aprenderan que el mal siempre regresará!? **—: ¿¡Que les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie!?-.** Le grito.

— **: ¡Nunca volverás a tocar a nuestros hijos!-** me grita ella. ¡No los volveré a tocar porque estarán todos muertos... La euforia recorre mis venas, tocando cada parte de mi cuerpo... Y es sustituida por el dolor. Un dolor mas helado que una espada atravesando mi pecho... Esa bruja me ha dado. Tengo un segundo para comprender lo que ha pasado y luego... Nada.

 **¡Legilimens Molly!**

– **: ¡Mi hija no, mala bruja! -** le grito a esa... Para que sepa que no se lo permitiré. Veo mi capa caer al suelo mientras me acerco hacia ella.

– **: ¡Apartense de aquí! -** les indico a las chicas. Mi hija y sus amigas no deberían estar aquí, no deberían vivir esto. Deberían estar estudiando, enamorándose y comportándose como brujas adolescentes normales. La sonrisa de esa mujer es mas oscura y perversa que la mismísima Morgana, digna de una bruja salida de las profundidades del infierno. Ella se burla de mi, no me cree capaz de vencerla, piensa que soy la agradable y bonachona mujer que le sonrió con ternura a Harry en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, la madre preocupada y cariñosa que cuida a sus hijos, la esposa que espera a su marido hasta la hora en que llegue. **Y lo soy** , pero en este momento, la Molly que da la cara es la que asemeja a un tigre furioso, la que forma parte de la Orden, la mujer orgullosa y fuerte que vengará la muerte de uno de sus hijos, y la vida de Frank Longbottom ¡La que pelea a muerte! Los rayos de luz comienzan a salir de las varitas, empieza el duelo: sus maldiciones imperdonables rompen el suelo a mi alrededor, pero me hacen fuerte. Los trozos de mi corazón que intentaban desmoronarse al ver muerto a Fred se unen, y me dan fuerza.

— **¡Nunca... volverás... a tocar... a nuestros hijos! -** mis ultimas palabras hacia ella, y las ultimas que ella escuchó, pues se desmaya, muerta, ante mi sonrisa de orgullo. Aunque el mal regrese, siempre luchará el bien, ¡y lo vencerá!

—

 **Nota:** lo edité un poco, mas dice exactamente lo mismo.

 **E** ste ha sido mi FanFiction, ojala te haya gustado. Te dejo una pequeña frase:

 _ **¿¡Por que será, que los pequeños momentos,**_

 _ **llegan a escribir grandes historias!?**_

¡Hasta pronto! :3


End file.
